Tempting Fate
by MD Goth
Summary: Zarbons back except this time somethings wrong with him he's out to kill Raven and the entire Teen Titans can Raven stop him and his father from taking over Earth Sequal to Chaos R
1. I

**A/N: Okay got more than 5 reviews but something caught my attention, after awhile no seemed to be liking Zarbon which is okay because I really didn't like him either but I said a sequel and I mean it so instead of deleting Zarbon I did the next best thing I gave him a total makeover so instead this being a mushy disgusting story this will be more of a suspense. Okay so now that's done, on to the story. This story takes place 2 years later after Chaos.  
**  
Dark night skies cast overhead, thick grey clouds matted over the blanket of black velvet, and the air was crisp and cool, with a howling wind that made the trees sway back and forth eerily. But the Titans didn't notice they were all asleep. The howling wind covered the sounds of a battle not so far away. The sky suddenly turned a bright yellow and if you listened closely you could hear the sound of something hitting the water, before the lights disappeared and if Raven had been awake she would have noticed the crystals glowing an angry shade of red before they started to turn into a weak yellowish color.

Early next morning:  
Raven was beginning her morning meditations when something caught her eye a body had just washed up it looked battered and broken almost, it reminded her of Ryu but there was no way or could there be...

Raven floated to the body and gasped as a window shattered in the distance. It was Ryu, Raven moved swiftly, quickly checking the girl's pulse it was beating but faintly. The titans came outside to discover what had cost the window to break only to discover Raven trying to levitate the young girl. But it didn't seem to be working. A collective gasp rose from the group. Cyborg immeadietly put his arms underneath the girl and Raven gently put the girl in Cyborgs arm.

"What happened Raven," Beast boy asked as he moved a strand of Ryu's hair from her face only for Ryu's hand to brush him away.

"Don't touch me," she croaked her vision starting to cloud again.

"Who did this to you Ryu?" Raven asked concerned.

"Zarbon," she muttered before she passed out.  
  
**A/N: That's it for the first chapter tell me what you think. Oh and Ravens 17 in this and Zarbons 19.**


	2. II

**A/n: Okay I've been on vacation with no computer access and due to that I've been bored out of my mind without msn but here's the next chapter.  
**  
**Somewhere deep in outer space...**  
  
Zarbon was entering a throne room with a smug look on his facial features. He bowed down as a deep voice was emitted from the throne.  
  
"So did you do it?"  
  
"Yes father I did it..."  
  
"That's your majesty you insolent brat, and where's her body," he snarled.  
  
Zarbon rolled his eyes but the smirk vanished, "Well your majesty, you see I managed to drain most of her energy before she landed in the water sir..."  
  
"And let me guess you were too idiotic to go into the water and make sure she was dead. Well Ryu knows that if she shows her face here again she's as good as dead," muttering the last part to himself. "Yet she's as stubborn as her mother. As your punishment you will take you and the rest of your sorry group's carcasses down to earth and stay there until you have proof that Ryu will never bother me again, which means I want her dead body at my feet do you understand me Zarbon."  
  
"Yes your majesty," Zarbon sighed, as he stood up and turned to leave the room where his crew was waiting for him.  
  
"So what now boss?" a fairly short guy asked.  
  
"Back to Earth you dimwit's father wants to make sure I got the work done," he looked around noting all the slightly disappointed faces in the small crowd, "but he never said we couldn't have a bit of fun," he said with a sigh as all five other members cheered as they hurried away to get ready for their next mission.  
  
**Anyway back at Titan tower...**  
  
Ryu shot up as she finally managed to regain consciousness, which startled the rest of the teen titans. She groaned slightly as she began to massage her aching head. She tried to stand but quickly realized that it made her dizzy so she satisfied herself by sitting down. "Please stop looking at me I'll be fine," she said without looking up. Ryu looked at her bandages wrapped around what was left of her body armour and swore loudly, but then realized that hurt like hell.  
  
"You have two broken ribs and three cracked ones," Beastboy offered when he saw her wince.  
  
Ryu cast a sideways glance at Beastboy before replying with just a hint of sarcasm, "So what else is broken that I can't tell by self assessment."  
  
Raven cut Beastboy off before he could open his mouth in reply, "What happened to you?"  
  
"I have two broken ribs and three cracked ones can you hold of with questions for now." Ryu said with a sigh as she lay down and closed her eyes.  
  
"You do know your on our home turf and we out number you 5:1 so technically speaking your at our mercy now," Robin said casually.  
  
Ryu's left eye snapped open as she stared at Robin, "Better rethink those odds bird boy cause I've been in tougher situations than this and I've always won," there was a small smirk displayed on facial features. "But if you must know I got into a fight with my father and he sent Zarbon after me and we got into a fight on your planet and to make it short I lost he won and left me to drowned. And that the extremely modified edition I'll tell you the whole story when it doesn't hurt to breath."  
  
**A/n: And that's the end of the second chapter Please R&R and I'll update soon.**


	3. III

**A/N: See I told you I would update soon and here's chapter 3  
  
5 hrs later...**  
  
Ryu awoke and pulled herself up into a sitting position noticing it was dark outside, but Raven was sitting there meditating and Beastboy was playing video games. She coughed slightly to make herself known in the room. This caused Raven to wheel around and Beastboy to pause his game as he also turned around. "Where are the others?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Asleep," Beastboy said.  
  
"Good," she said as she looked at Raven, noting the look in her eyes, "You can only repeat some of these facts to Robin and the others you two because they need to think that Zarbon is the enemy Raven it's actually necessary that we keep that fact that my brother's not in his right state of mind, because they'll hold back and that could prove deadly for you and the other titans." Ryu said.  
  
"What do you mean not in the right state of mind?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning of this story right after we left from your planet. Zarbon was placed under watch on my father's wishes for six long months. From what my sources gather he was brainwashed or something along the lines of that and has become a killing machine. You see without the crystals that are placed on our heads we are susceptible to mind attacks and you see only we can take them of on our free will." Ryu paused letting it sink in.  
  
"So where do you fit in all of this?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well that's the where you come in as well Raven, cause during those six months I was sent away on mission after mission, and when I finally arrived back on the home planet I discovered this had happened. Let's make this known now they kept me in his memories, but tried to delete you out of it. Well see love for a powerful emotion I guess and he keeps on having recurring dreams about you. I tried to make him remember but our father found out recently and sent Zarbon to kill me."  
  
"But he failed," Raven said.  
  
"Exactly, and father probably wants me dead at his feet so Zarbon is probably heading to back to Earth with the DX group, to back him up."  
  
"The who?" Beastboy questioned.  
  
"A rowdy bunch of womanizing freaks which my brother uses at bodyguards and calls friends."  
  
"And why does he need bodyguards?" Beastboy asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What he didn't tell you Raven," Ryu said with a frown, Raven shook her head. "Our father is sole ruler of Raith and Zarbon is sole heir to the throne, Zarbon is stronger than them combined but still they're just there for show mostly and to 'protect' him." Ryu said. "Remember when back 2 years ago when I said he was a flirt that was the DX's doing. Plus it was because he had over 90 fiancées in his entire life time but he killed everyone of them for some reason or another." Ryu winced as the dull ache that had subsided in her ribs flared up again.  
  
Beastboy noticed this and got up trying to help her lie down. Ryu saw the movement and slowly moved her hand slightly but her fingernails grew at least to times until they were like claws. Beastboy sat back down almost immediately.  
  
"Is there any way to get him back to normal?" Raven questioned.  
  
This time Ryu shrugged and glanced down at her nails, "Look Raven there's always away to get a persons memory back it's like amnesia in a way, except were going to have to force the memories in this time I just don't know how to yet but I'll figure it out."  
  
Beastboy finally mustered up all his courage and said, "Get some rest you'll need it before Robin comes and starts trying to scan your memory for any tidbit of information that can be used to our advantage." Ryu looked at him for a minute, before nodding slightly and lying back down. This satisfied Beastboy and he soon left the room.  
  
Raven knew for some reason Ryu had wanted to talk to her so she stayed for a little while longer till they heard Beastboy's door slide to a close.  
  
Ryu looked at Raven out of the corner of her eye, "2 things Raven before you go number 1 don't you have the power to heal things." She said with a small smile.  
  
Raven blushed slightly but under her hood you couldn't see it, "Yeah actually I do but it was mostly Robin's idea that you should sort of stay like that. He doesn't trust you."  
  
Ryu shrugged, "His loss being in a position like this puts me on the edge and I'm quicker to strike and less time to think more or less. Plus I hate being in a position like this." Raven walked over and placed her hand over Ryu's chest, her hand glowed white for a second before Ryu felt the pain vanish. "Thanks Raven." Raven turned to leave and as she was walking out the door Ryu, spoke again, "He was supposed to kill me Raven that was his orders just like he was supposed to kill you, but he didn't Raven."  
  
"What do you mean?" Raven said as she turned around.  
  
"When we began to fight I realized that he was holding back and when I decided I could take no more I realized that there was still a lot of energy in my body and I knew that he knew it to. He let me go, to warn you I don't know but Raven there's still some memories, I guess that's what I'm trying to say is that there's a chance that it will be easier for us to figure out a way to counter the brainwashing."  
  
Raven nodded and slowly turned and headed back to her room.  
  
**A/N: That's all for chapter 3 keep on reviewing.**


	4. IV

**A/N: I really need people to review to at least show me someone is reading my stories.  
**  
**A few days later...**  
  
Zarbon and the DX gang landed up on Earth and as soon as they did, Zarbon quickly turned on his crew giving them the usual threats that usually put his men on the edge of their game. "Alright Craven, Spider, Blix, Logan and Scout this we are doing this my way and if one of you comes out of line I will make sure you are dead before you hit the ground." For emphasis he whipped out a dagger and threw it at a passing boy who died instantaneously, "Now any questions?" he said with a sick smile.  
  
**At titan tower...  
**  
Like Beastboy had said Robin had begun to pick Ryu's brain for information and so far all it had gotten for poor Robin was being blasted out of the room each time he brought up the subject. Ryu looked at her brother's crystals, which were now glowing an angry shade of red and sighed as Robin and the other titans entered the room.  
  
"There are 5 members of the DX group each with his own unique power," she began, "Craven is the strongest out of all of them and most sadistic and unpredictable his unique power is his odd ability to think faster than a supercomputer. He has white hair, stands at about 5'9 and he's more into random destruction and good in hand-to-hand combat. Blix has the black hair and stands at about 5'6. He's not that strong, so he's a sniper has the best aim on the team his unique ability is the doppelganger which are just illusions, they can't do much harm. Spider and Scout are more into stealth operations their twin brothers both have red hair and stand at 5'10, they can morph into animals, like Beastboy. Logan is the most feral one in all of the group and a bit of a loner he's only 5'5 but his unique ability is that he's damn near impossible to kill he has a healing factor and there's no chance that Zarbon would kill him cause their best friends plus out of all of them he's best behaved. His hair is navy blue. The best way to defeat them without getting hurt is to make them step out of line and my brother will kill them himself." Ryu said. "Then again this was from the few missions I went on with them, so they might have changed. Though I seriously doubt it."  
  
"So what you're saying is that by forcing them to make a wrong move and angering your brother could mean death for them?" Robin questioned, Ryu merely nodded.  
  
"Right so how about we go out for some pizza," Beastboy interrupted the others quickly agreed.  
  
Later...  
  
"So you won't eat meat but your totally okay with killing people who you don't know," Cyborg said.  
  
Ryu shrugged as she took a bite out of her vegetarian pizza, "I don't know why it's odd isn't it, Zarbon used to tease me so much when we were little about the subject." As for Beastboy he couldn't take his eyes off her for a second. Ryu had stopped talking to Raven for a second as she looked up her eyes quickly scanned the surroundings. "Damn it's Blix," she hissed as she finally noticed him, her fingernails growing in size.  
  
Ryu stood up, Blix had been watching for a while, a hand on a gun of some sort, he looked at Ryu with a small smirk on his face as he took careful aim at Ryu's head. This time all of the titans stood up Cyborg obstructing Blix's clear shot at Ryu. Ryu smirked back at Blix as Cyborg readied his sonic cannon, but it puzzled Ryu, Blix was a coward just like Spider and Scout each could hold their own in a fight but still Blix still had a smirk on his face suggesting that he still had the upper hand.  
  
"Don't shoot Cyborg, we're surrounded," as she said as she noticed all of the DX members standing in very strategic points around the titans.  
  
"But I only count 5 of them but where's Zarbon," Beastboy said, suddenly their was a sound of someone playing a flute. Ryu rolled her eyes as she turned to Zarbon who had been sitting in a nearby chair wearing a trench coat and a hat in an odd angle covered his face.  
  
Zarbon got up as he removed his trench coat and hat, dressed in an outfit similar to Ryu's battle gear. "All I want is my sister and I will leave this Planet immediately." Zarbon said with a challenging tone in his voice.  
  
Beastboy walked straight to Zarbon, and gave his strong reply, "She's choosing to stay with us,"  
  
Zarbon nodded to Craven who began to walk menacingly to Beastboy as the rest of the DX gang blocked the Titans from helping him. The titans could only watch as they began to watch Beastboy get pummelled. A couple of minutes later Zarbon held his hand up as Craven dropped a broken Beastboy to the ground his foot pressed firmly against Beastboys throat.  
  
"Now I will ask again hand me my sister, or Craven will kill this idiot," Zarbon said again with a cool edge in his voice.  
  
"Stop it Zarbon! Just stop it!" Ryu yelled at him.  
  
"What is he your new boy toy Ryu and you say that I'm a flirt," Zarbon said with a snort of amusement.  
  
"Azrath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as Craven flew of Beastboy and landed pretty hard against a table snapping it.  
  
Zarbon blinked a couple of times before quickly grabbing Beastboy, in a hold that could break his neck if Zarbon applied enough pressure. "Okay you, yes you, I want you to come here that it nice and easy now," Zarbon said to Raven as she approached him Logan reached out and grabbed her roughly using one hand to cover her mouth. Zarbon threw Beastboy over to the titans as Logan brought Raven to Zarbons side. "Now you have a choice, it's either you hand over my sister or I will kill her, I'm in no rush so I'll be back in 7 days, where we can exchange these people, and I will ensure that there is no mistreatments. But if you refuse quite like you did just now I will give her to the DX crew to do what ever they have in mind to her and then kill her." Zarbon said as he took off with the rest of the DX crew dragging Raven with them. Spider suddenly turned around and tossed something from his hand, which hit the ground causing this massive light blinding everyone momentarily.  
  
Ryu wiped her eyes and began to scan the area before she realized he was gone. She growled slightly but turned her attention to Beastboy.  
  
A/N: Finished another chapter Please R&R. 


End file.
